Head-mounted display utilizes near-eye display method to enlarge images displayed on a micro display by a group of optical system (mainly composed of precise optical lens), and further projects the enlarged images to retina of eyes, so as to show large screen display effect for users. Because the shape of the head-mounted display is similar to glasses, the head-mounted display is also called video glasses.
Most of current products, head-mounted display can be used by plugging an earplug-style earphone thereunto via wires or some current products is equipped with embedded headphone. However, head-mounted display assembled with earphone wire is inconvenient to carry, and the combination with the embedded headphone and head-mounted display make the size of the head-mounted display too big. Therefore, how to improve the portability of the head-mounted display becomes a problem need to be resolved.